


Coffee and Books

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M, Snow, book stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is working at a book store when Phil walks in, will this be love? One Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Books

 

 

  It was pretty slow tonight, probably do to the snow outside but there were a few people here and there browsing, it was a week till Christmas and the book store was decorated with the best decorations, bauble's hung from the ceiling along with snowflakes and a tall tree sat in the corner by the door. This was my last shift before the Holidays and I really couldn't wait to see my family,

  "Hey Dan?" I heard someone call, I came around the corner to see my smiling manager, Dave, "Can you get a box from the back? It has last minute decorations in it. The front counter is looking a little shabby tonight." He said, running his hands across the empty surface, 

  "Sure, be right back." I said with a laugh, I walked down the aisle till I reached the back room, there were a lot of boxes here but only one had a fake tree sticking out, I would assume that's what he meant, as I walked back I heard the jingle of the door opening and a voice talking with Dave, 

  "Hey, I'm looking for a book? It's for my Mum." He said and Dave called out my name, so I hurried to the front and saw the most beautiful person ever, he had a black fringe and the most bluest eyes ever, I must have not been paying attention because suddenly the box I was holding dropped spilling decorations everywhere,  

  "Oh no..." I said and knelt to the ground, picking up bauble's that had broken and tinsel,  I hadn't realized but someone came over to help, 

  "Here, let me help." It was the boy asking for the book, I accidentally touched his hand when we were both reaching for the same thing and I looked up right into his eyes, they  seemed to shine when he smiled, 

  "S-Sorry!" I suddenly said, taking my hand away quickly, we put the last of it back in the box and stood up, "Um, I'm Dan. Oh! You probably know already from my name tag, this is embarrassing, I'm sorry if I'm rambling, I usually do that when I'm nervous, so..." I said and looked away, I had to have been blushing, my face felt hot,

  "You're cute. I'm Phil by the way." He said with a small laugh, "Hey if you're not doing anything after, would you like to get some coffee?" He asked, I looked back at Dave but he simply smiled,

  "How about you end your shift early, it's not to busy around here and I can handle this." Dave said gesturing around the store, "Go have fun, just don't do anything crazy." He said with a wink, I nodded and took off my apron, I had on a long sleeve,  black button down with black skinny jeans, and grabbed my coat from behind the counter, 

  "There's a small cafe on the corner, let's go there." Phil said, holding the door open for me, it was an extremely cold night, I wish I had brought my gloves but the little corner coffee shop wasn't to far away,

  "So, uh, have you lived here long?" I asked, I silently cursed myself , probably a stupid question, "Um, it's just your accent seems more Northern!" I suddenly blurted out, 

  "I actually just moved here from Rawtenstall, sorry if I still sound Northern." He said with a small laugh, "I'll get used to living here soon enough." We finally reached the front doors of the cafe and once again Phil held the door open for me, 

   "Thank you. Ah! It's so much warmer in here!" I said wanting to melt onto the ground and never leave, this store was also slow, considering what they sold here, 

   "What would you like? I'll buy." Phil said smiling down at me as I sat down at one of the tables, 

  "A Hot Coco, please." I said and watched him walk up to the front to order, a few moments later he was walking back with both drinks, I rubbed my hands together still a little cold from outside, 

   "Here." He said and set his cup down, taking my hand and placing the Hot Chocolate in it, "That better?" he asked sitting across from me, I nodded and nervously took a sip from my cup, 

  "So how long have you been working at that book store?" He asked, 

   "Uh, just a month, but I love it already." I said and looked up into Phil's eyes, I've been avoiding looking at him, afraid I would say something stupid, but he doesn't seem to mind at all, 

   "It does seem like a great little store, I'll have to visit some more." Phil said with a smile, "Now that I know you work there." He took a sip from his coffee and I looked away, _god why did he have to be so good looking?_

  "Um, I'm sorry I'm not usually like this, it's just I've...never seen anybody like you..." I said and looked back up at him, I was shaking and my heart was pounding, 

  "And I've never seen anybody like you, see we have something in common already." He said and reached across the table, taking my hand, "Come on, let's take a walk outside." He helped me up and took me outside, I shivered from the cold, Phil smiled and took his scarf off, wrapping it around my neck,

  "Here you need it more than I do."  I smiled, 

  "Thank you, I feel better now." I held tightly to my cup, hoping to get a little more warmth, within twenty minutes of us just walking down the pavement, Phil slipped his hand in mine, I didn't say anything because I secretly wanted to do the same thing, 

   "So, where do you live? It is getting late and I promised my parents I would help with their tree." Phil asked, 

  "Uh, just down this rode, in a small apartment." I said pointing in front of me, Phil smiled and led me down the pavement, as we walked I learned a lot from him, that he loves Christmas and lions, not sure how that one came up, 

  "And here we are!" I said, getting more comfortable talking with him, 

  "Wow, very nice place, well I hope to see you again sometime." Phil said and leaned over, kissing me on the cheek, I stood there shocked, I thanked him for a great night and hurried inside, I slid down the back of my door as soon I as got in, I touched my cheek where his kiss still lingered, 

  "Wow..." I said and looked down, I still had his scarf! Well nothing I can do now, guess I'll just have to see him again...

  _What a great night..._

   


End file.
